The New Kid at School
by cutee2054
Summary: There's a hot new transfer student from London...and he's headed Tohru's way! Tempers flair and fists fly, when the new kid Daihiroko gets involved with Tohru. Chapter 9 up!
1. Have You Heard!

**Discliamer: wait…I _don't_ own Fruits Basket…? But I _do _have creative control over except for Daihiroko (Pronounced: die-hee-row-co). His name means (or at least used to) big-wise-child!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uo-Chan! Hana-Chan! Did you hear! They say a new student is coming to the school!" Tohru bubbled to her friends over their school lunches.

"Yeah, so what" Uo-Chan shrugged, "We've had new kids come here before"

But Tohru was not to be deflated in the subject "Well…yeah but…not kids like this!" she said nearly bursting with eagerness to tell her friends.

"What's so special about this new student?" Hana-Chan asked calmly, she could use her waves to detect if there was anything…unnatural about a person. Many times she had detected the strange waves of the Sohma family but had not discovered their secret, "If there is anything special about him, I will find out".

"Well!" Tohru whispered excitedly, "I heard that-"

"LISTEN YOU DAMN RAT. I'VE PUT UP WITH YOU LONG ENOUGH AND NOW I'M GOING TO-" Kyo yelled, walking into the lunchroom followed by Hatsuharu and Momiji. Yuki was walking ahead of Kyo, ignoring him (Kyo) and looking serene as usual.

"Save it orangey" Uo-Chan said bored, this wasn't a new thing for Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan to hear "We both know that you wouldn't stand a chance, and the 'Prince' would pulverize you"

"WHAT! I WOULD NEVE-" Kyo shouted indignantly but was interrupted.

"Would both of you _please,_ we're late for lunch and I'm hungry" Haru said slightly annoyed, he hadn't eaten breakfast or dinner last night, and was ravenous.

Kyo just grumbled to himself and sat down, for as mad as he was at Yuki, he was hungry too. Momiji was already seated at the table and began laughing at Kyo. (Unfortunately he got a whole new fresh batch of threats)

Yuki sat down, the picture of grace and elegance. After his first bite, he remembered that Tohru had wanted to ask him something. "Oh yes, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" he said politely, Yuki had the pleasure of seeing Kyo fume silently to himself.

"Well," Tohru said shyly, "I was wondering if you could tell me if there really is a new student coming to the school!"

"Why do you care anyway?" Kyo asked Tohru gruffly, still grumpy because he couldn't fight Yuki.

"Well…" Tohru blushed a little, she didn't' really have a reason, she just thought it was exciting that a new student was coming!

"Tohru just likes to know she can make them feel welcome when they come!" Momiji said to defend Tohru, although it sort of didn't' make sense. (XP)

"Anyway" Yuki continued unaffectedly, "The new student is a transfer student-"

"So? Most of them are" Uo-Chan said unimpressed,

"…from London" Yuki finished. _This_ got Uo-Chan impressed.

"No way! Really!" Uo-Chan asked incredulously.

Everybody at the lunch table raised an eyebrow or looked questionably at Uo-Chan. But she didn't notice, she was to busy thinking of something (She kept smiling to herself and occasionally _giggling_!)

"Wow…" Tohru got this far off look in her eyes. She had never met anyone from _London_ before, she expected another American transfer student.

"Hmm…so it's true" Hara said, everybody almost jumped when he said that, he was so quiet, they had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Hatsuharu-San, you know about the transfer student?" Tohru asked.

Haru gave a careless shrug, "Yeah, it's some kid who was born in London but came here for a few years with his parents. He learned Japanese and then had to go to a boarding school back in London, and now he's coming back again for some what reason"

"Wow" Tohru said again, clearly fascinated with the new student. Kyo was starting to get a little jealous and really wanted to hit something. Even Yuki was looking uncomfortable. The only ones who were normal were Hana-Chan (does anything ever bother her?), and Momiji. Uo-Chan was back in her fantasy land with who knows what.

"So when's he coming?" Momiji asked Yuki excitedly, he couldn't help but be excited when Tohru was.

"I'm nor sure, tomorrow, I think…"

XXXXXXX

So what'd u think? I was really scared to do this one cause I wasn't' sure if it was as good as my first one (Scary Movies) and that it'd be horrible in comparison. Flames will be used to light fire crackers:) It's going to be sooo much fun writing this story! Review and tell me how you want the new kid to come in, what he should look like and stuff.


	2. A Fight Over ME?

_The next day…_

As Tohru was walking through the halls on that Monday morning with Kyo and Yuki, all around, they heard the ceaseless chatter and whispers.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"I hope I'm in the same class!"

"I hope it's a girl! Do you think it is?"

"They better stay out of my way"

"Do you think that they're really smart? I sure hope not!"

Kyo gave a discontented sigh, "What is up with these people? Why are they so excited about this new kid?"

"Well…I guess it's because we've never had any new students from London so they have no idea what the person will be like" actually, this was Tohru's reason why she was so interested. She'd never seen anyone from London before, but she's learned about it in Geography, it seemed like a really exciting place with bunches of exciting people!

When the three turned around the corner, Tohru was nearly run over by Momiji.

"Tohru! You'll never guess what I found out! Come on!" and he dragged Tohru to the boys bathroom.

"Er…I can't go on there. That's the men's' bathroom!" Tohru said scared that Momiji would try to take her inside. But Momiji just laughed.

"I know that silly! I wasn't going to take you _inside_" he said with a grin, "Haru-" Momiji tried to stifle an excited giggle, "Oh! Goody! It's Haru!" and Momiji ran to his cousin with arms open (…what's that about?).

"What?" Haru was pretty confused, he heard his blonde cousin talking about him to Tohru and then Momiji tries to hug him as soon as he got out of the bathroom!

"Haru! Come tell Tohru-"

"This is about the new transfer student isn't this? Haru interrupted, looking a bit annoyed.

"Well…sort of. I'm just really curious" Tohru said blushing.

"Aww, it's okay" Haru said shrugging. "What do you want to know?" he said bored.

"Oh, well…" Tohru started but was too shy to continue. She looked up at Haru's face to see if he was upset, but saw black pupils-dilated-with a wicked and mocking gleam, and a grin that had hidden intentions. "H-H-Hatsuharu-Kun?" Tohru said fearfully taking a step back.

"Hmm, I can promise you that I'm _much_ more interesting than the new transfer student" he said pinning Tohru against a locker and leaning close-an inch away-to her face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kyo yelled, and grabbed Haru's head back away from Tohru's. Haru did a quick turn and smacked Kyo's hand off his head; he then turned back around a placed a small kiss on Tohru's lips. Tohru gasped and then ran behind Momiji (who was still standing by the bathroom) while Haru was preoccupied by Kyo, and now Yuki. People had started to gather now, wanting to see a famous fight of the Sohma family.

"You wanna piece of me?" Black Haru taunted, grinning at Kyo and Yuki.

"Eep!" Tohru squeaked (Hey! That rhymed!) and then hurriedly covered her mouth when Haru then looked at her and gave another not-good grin. Kyo took this opportunity to swing his legs under Haru's and drop him on his butt. Yuki then quickly stepped over his cousin and have him two quick punches to the face.

"AH! Is he okay!" Tohru flew to Haru's side and looking down at his face.

Kyo and Yuki just shrugged as if this were just another ordinary thing in their everyday lives.

"Yeah, he's fine, we always have to do this when he goes black" Kyo then glared at the crowd that had grown around them, "What are you looking at!" and the crowd slowly dispersed.

But Yuki had other matters to attend to, "Are you alright?" he asked Tohru, she was slightly trembling; she'd never get over the intense, but frequent, fights they had.

"…Yeah. I wasn't hurt or anything but…" she reddened when she remembered the kiss Haru had given her in his 'Black' state.

Yuki looked at her with caring eyes, "Come on, it'll be okay, this always happens" and he delicately patted her head.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Momiji was about to jump in her arms when Kyo stopped him, "Oh don't be mad at Haru! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Oh it's okay! Of course I'm not upset" she started to blush a little, but continued; "Besides, I've bothered Hatsuharu-San enough about the new student" which was purely of Tohru's imagination because the only time she inquired about him was at lunch.

"I haven't even been here for 10 minutes yet and there's already been a fight over me" an unfamiliar voice said.

Everybody's eyes turned towards the voice, in the back of the crowd, leaning against the wall, was a boy. The boy was about Kyo's height, and had midnight black hair that was so shiny and sleek that it had a faint hue of blue (Hey! I rhymed again!). He was slender and muscular, and had a relaxed air of a person who was perfectly balanced and wasn't disturbed easily.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" (As usual) Kyo yelled.

The boy picked an imaginary piece of lint of his immaculate, yet bedraggled, uniform and looked up "Don't you know? I expected you to tell them all about me Haru, I'm disappointed" something about his character and attitude reminded Tohru and the Sohma boys of Ayame; the same dramatic flair, the same enigmatic energy and personality, the same mischievous gleam in his eye.

Tohru glanced at the now conscious White Haru with perplexity, "Hatsuharu-San…do you _know _him?" something about the way the boy acted, the familiarity he had shown with Haru wasn't right.

"WHAT! You _know_ him!" also sensing that Haru's and this boy's relationship was strange.

"Come on" Yuki said, carefully lifting Haru off the floor, "We have to get to class" and with that, Yuki and Haru began to walk down the hallway. With Momiji diligently following them, Kyo waited for Tohru who was watching the new student.

"Let's go" and Kyo gave her a small smack on the side of her head. For some reason, watching Tohru watch the new student that she was so fascinated with really pissed him off. He uncomfortably shifted his hand through his orange hair, and shook his head, _Man, what's wrong with me? He's just the new kid, he's no threat. But then why am I over reacting so much?...whatever. _Kyo just shrugged it off and started walking down the hallway, leaving Tohru by herself.

Tohru was utterly fascinated by the foreigner. While the Sohmas' were walking down the hallway, she remained behind so she could watch him. Lost in her own thoughts about him, she realized that he noticed her staring at him. He winked at her, and when a deep blush spread across her face, he gave a playful, but by no means innocent, grin.

Tohru started to walk away, blushing furiously to herself at her getting caught. _Lousy spy I am_, she thought resentfully. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around, at it turned out to be the new student! Her face was now a complete shade of umber. Expecting him to be mad or something about her staring at him, she looked sort of dazed and confused when he said: "Here, you dropped this". She looked at what he was holding out to her, for a moment she didn't recognize it, "Mom!" she burst out, and then grabbed the picture, "Oh mom! I'm so sorry!" Realizing what she just said to a complete stranger, she quickly thanked him for going through such trouble.

"No problem" and he grinned, Tohru recognized it now. It was the grin of a rascal, like when Kyo gets excited about something, or when Shigure was up to something.

"T-Thank you" Tohru said again and bowed.

He just winked again. "See you around!" and he started walking off.

"Wait!" she shouted after him, "What's your name?"

But he was far down the hallway now and didn't' hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There, it wasn't a cliffhanger so now you guys can't get all mad at me again. Sheesh! Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm having a real bad case of writers block and indecisiveness (not a good combination). And I'm trying to balance out another story that I'm writing at the same time. Thanks too all who left reviews…though I probably would've updated faster if I'd gotten more nagging me! **Ahem**. Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie! I took your ideas (Those who reviewed) and tried to make the new kid hot. (I didn't want to overdo it or he'd be _too_ good to be true…well…_more_ anyway) If he's not hot enough for you, you can still review and give me ideas to make him more intriguing in the next chapter.


	3. He's Heeere

"Okay, everyone!" the teacher rapped on his desk with a ruler, "We have a new student. His name is-" the student put his hand up signaling the teacher to stop.

"I'll take it from here." He swept a glance over the class, "I'm from London, and I was born here in Japan. My mom's from London and my dad's from here. I've lived in London for almost my whole life, about 15 years" the whole classes' eyes widened in awe. Pleased with the effect, he grinned and continued, "I used to go to private school and I know German and Spanish" (I have no idea if they really teach that in private schools. I'm a strictly public school gal!).

"Really!" Momiji asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. "Schließlich! Jemand, den ich mit in meiner eigenen Sprache sprechen kann!" (Finally! Someone I can talk to in my own language!).

"Ich bin ein wenig rostiges obwohl" the new student replied. (I'm a little rusty though)

Momiji positively glowed.

The teacher cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention again, "Very impressive, but you haven't told us your name yet"

"Oh" he said carelessly while scanning the aisles and looking at the empty desks, "I don't use my whole name, so you can call me Hiroko"

Everybody started whispering; _What kind of name is that? Unusual_, _but so is he._

"Well nice to meet you Hiroko, it's a pleasure to have you" the teacher said, "Now" he gave a back-to-business _ahem_ "Go find an empty desk and we'll start our lesson" and the teacher turned to the board. "Now today's lesson…"

Hiroko began looking up and down aisles, when finally, his eyes were rooted in one spot. Turning his head around a bit, he called out"Hey! Teacher!"

"Mr. Yoshioka young man" the teacher said with slightly ruffled pride.

Hiroko rolled his eyes (which the teacher didn't see of course), "Yea, can I sit here?" everybody turned around or stood up a little to see where the new kid was going to sit. The desks were set up in pairs of twos, and the desk that adjoined to the one that Hiroko was pointing to...was Tohru's.

Tohru was blushing furiously; she could feel the pressure of everyone's eyes burning into her. She was so embarrassed! And she was embarrassed that she was showing that she was embarrassed, especially to the long awaited new student!

"Hey!" Kyo called out angrily jumping up from his seat, "I thought you said that girls couldn't sit with boys!"

"Yes, but he's the new student, and doesn't know his way around here. I'm sure that Tohru would be willing to help him out at least for a week" the teacher replied glancing at Tohru with a look that made her feel obligated to.

"Hmph!" Kyo slumped angrily into his chair. Because of that teachers' stupid rule, he was stuck sitting with his arch rival. _Damn rat_ he muttered (isn't he always?) For once he wished that Tohru's friends were here, they definitely would have put up a big argument, but Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan were in a different homeroom. All he could do was stare at the back of Tohru's head with Hirokos' right next to hers.

"Hey" Hiroko whispered to the flustered Tohru, "What are we doing?" he said motioning with his eyes towards the board.

"Oh! We're working on a new project for the semester, its mandatory" Tohru replied, determined to make up for her being rude and blushing so much when he was near her. Not that she wasn't blushing now, but now she wasn't so stricken by shock and she could string along a few words now and form a sentence.

Hiroko listened to the teacher for a few seconds and rolled his eyes, "Bor-r-ring. We did a project like this before, in London, it was so lame" he started to inspect his fingernails while ignoring the teacher, "All you had to do was make up some numbers and then get some names of big companies and whatever from the internet" he then gave a devious grin, "Yeah, we did it the night before, we got an A"

Tohru looked amazed. She could never pull off anything like that, it took her about two weeks to plan, and she needed another two weeks to actually do the project, with help of course.

"So what was up with you?" Hiroko asked Tohru. When she creased her forehead in confusion, she gave an impatient sigh, "Back there, with that picture?"

"Wha-? Oh…" she looked down at her desk biting her lip. "Oh that…was a picture of my mom"

"So what? It's just a picture, why'd you flip out when I gave it to you?" Hiroko said not impressed by her answer.

"She…she died" Tohru bit her lip harder. She could handle it when her friends talked about her mother because Tohru knew that they respected her mom, but this stranger casually asking about her dead mom opened a new well of sadness.

"Oh…sorry" Hiroko, not looking very sorry. "My mom died too, I've gotten over it" and he shrugged to show his indifference.

"Really?" Tohru was wondering how he could be okay with something so tragic.

"Yeah, she's in a better place now I guess, besides" he looked off in space, "We're all going to die anyway, my mom just beat me too it"

Tohru pitied him. How could someone be so cold? After he told here that, Tohru was determined to become friends with Hiroko and to make him less unfeeling. _No matter what it takes_ Tohru thought determinedly.

"So um…" Tohru was unsure of what they could talk about, "What's your favorite subject?"

"Hmm…" he contemplated her question, "History, people killing each other and for what?" he gave a heartless chuckle "For their money, their land, for their girls" he shook his head "They were fools, that's why I like history, it's so funny" and he was silent.

Tohru was a little freaked out by his gruesome answer; "Um…well" she tried to think of something else that they could talk about. "When's your birthday?" it seemed a harmless question.

"January 29, 1994" he said nonchantly.

"Really! We're both the year of the Dog! And you were born on the exact day!" (The Year of the Dog starts January 29) Tohru whispered excitedly.

"Really?" he said, "Then I guess I have to get to know you better" and Hiroko leaned over his desk, his face close to Tohru's, with that same devious grin that he showed during the fight with Black Haru.

"Eh…" Tohru blushed and tried to lean back without being too obvious. But everybody was watching them anyway, (except for the teacher, he didn't have a clue) whispering to each other about Tohru and the hew kid.

But Hiroko just ignored their staring and leaned in a little closer "Don't you think?" he then looked behind and looked to the left, and smirked when he saw Kyo looking furious.

"Hiroko! I know you're new here, and you have many questions but please ask Miss Honda after class" with another _ahem_ Mr.Yoshioka turned back to the board. Hiroko rolled his eyes again and turned around in his seat, with both elbows and the desk and resting his head on his fists.

Through out their first period, Hiroko stayed slumped in his desk, ignoring the teacher and looking bored. Much to Kyo's relief, Hiroko left Tohru alone.

But did you think that Yuki hadn't seen all of this? He witnessed this, silently fuming inside. Unlike that stupid cat, he wasn't going to let this newcomer know that he had penetrated his calm exterior.

XXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short and it takes me so long to update. So I just wanted to let you know-DEAL WITH IT!...sorry. That was the evil me, yea…I hate when she does that. Anyway, I'm not sure if I should make Yuki use his powers as class president for evil (Mwhaahaahaa…STOP THAT EVIL ME!). Tempting…but we wouldn't want to taint or precious prince do we? And it's fun making the new kid mess with Kyo! I can guarantee at least two fights between them in the next three chappies, tops. Sweet little Tohru, always blushing, sometimes I just want to smack her and tell her to STOP BEING EMBARRASSED!...sorry, the evil me got out again. So I'm going to go now before I KILL YOU ALL! Stop it! I meant to say before evil me comes out again…Sigh Toodles folks!


	4. What's Up With That?

When the bell rang, the students started filling their way out of class, and Yuki made his way towards the new student.

"Hi, I'm Sohma-Kun (I'm not sure how he refers to himself) the student body president" Yuki said with a small smile.

"So?" Hiroko said crossing his arms across his chest "What? You think that you're special or somethin'?"

"No, I'm just doing my part" Yuki said calmly, "So if you have any questions, you can ask me" and Yuki walked away.

_So what?_ Hiroko thought with arms still folded, _He thinks that he can help me? Ha, that's a laugh. _

Hiroko gave a grim smile and made his way towards the door. There he saw Tohru standing by the door with Kyo scowling next to her (they walk together to class), talking to two strange looking girls. One had long-ishblond hair which was contrasted by a face full of attitude that looked like she didn't take nonsense from anyone. The other girl was a bit creepy with her long black hair and a face that always looked expressionless. But it was her eyes that looked as if they could see right through you and into your soul that made Hiroko wary of her.

Hiroko sauntered up to the group and went directly to Tohru. "Hey" he looked over at the pouting orange head, "What's up with the body guard?"

"Shut up when you don't know what you're talking about!" (he has nerve) "But if you keep bothering her the way you do then it looks like I have to" Kyo put on his best 'tough guy who could beat you into a pulp if he felt like it' stance.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroko said with feigned innocence, "I'm not bothering Tohru. Right, Tohru?" Hiroko gave puppy dog eyes to Tohru.

"Um…no?" Tohru said hesitantly.

"See?" and Hiroko stuck out his tongue at Kyo, "Told you"

"Hey!" Arisa said to Hiroko with a menacing face, "You messin' with our Tohru?"

'_Our Torhu'?_ Hiroko had thought that these two were bullying Tohru, not her _friends_!

"…No" he hesitated almost intimidated by the tall girl's glare, "Didn't you hear before?" Hiroko said rolling his eyes.

Arisa glared at Hiroko, unconvinced, "Cause if you are," she brought out her slightly blood stained pipe out of nowhere, "I have ways with dealing with it"

Before he could recoil; "I have my own way of dealing with such things" a grave voice said.

Hiroko looked at the purple eyed, black haired girl who was staring at him with unwavering attention. Before he could say anything; "I sense resentment and…" she paused (for a more dramatic effect ) "grief…lots of sadness in you"

Hiroko raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And how do you figure that?"

"I have the ability to sense electro-magnetic waves." She said simply. Hiroko's eyes widen a little bit, and she continued, "Don't worry, I won't harm you. I have much better control now. And even if I didn't" she gave him a creepy glance (well creepy to him, and Kyo too) "You'd only need a few years to recover, the other boy did in only five years" (me making up a number that seems reasonable but still scary).

"Hey you guys! Don't be mean to Hiroko, he's new to the school!" Tohru said, oblivious that her best friends basically gave Hiroko death threats is he bothered Torhu.

"Yeah! That's right, don't be mean to the new student!" Hiroko said enjoying mocking them.

"You little punk--" Kyo started.

"Come on Tohru! Let's go to our next class!" Hiroko said grabbing Tohru's arm and pulling her down the hallway.

"Hey! That's Honda-San to you new kid!" Kyo yelled to Hiroko.

Hiroko stopped running (Tohru almost fell of course), "Hey, I can call you Tohru right? We're going to be together _all_ the time now" he enjoyed seeing Kyo seethe, "So why be so formal, I call you Tohru and you can call me Baby" Kyo started to run towards them with fist extended, Hiroko laughed "Just kidding, just call me Hiroko"

"You punk!" Kyo continued running towards Hiroko, when he tripped over Tohru who was still on the floor.

"AHHHH!" Both Kyo and Hiroko yelled, as Kyo fell on top of Hiroko, taking him down with him.

"Urghghg" Kyo mumbled, who was face down on the floor. Tohru now had the little spiral for eyes and was wobbling, she was brought back to reality when she saw that the two boys were groaning on the floor.

"Ugh…Owww" Hiroko mumbled, slowly getting up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked around and saw that Kyo was still on the floor. Hiroko laughed, "Hey, you okay?"

Kyo looked up at Hiroko in confusion, _He's asking how I am after I pretty much tackled him down? Hm…maybe he's not that bad_, then he remembered him being all over Tohru, _He's going down! _

"Hey…Tohru—" Kyo was interrupted.

"Let's go Tohru! We need to get to class!" Hiroko exclaimed, grabbing Tohru's arm again. And without a glance at Kyo who was still on the floor, Tohru gave an emphatic nod (she felt obligated because she was supposed to show him around) and they both ran off down the hall.

"But…HEY!" Kyo yelled at them, but they kept on running. He was infuriated when he saw Tohru start to turn back, but was stopped when Hiroko pulled on her arm.

"Hey…what's up with _that_?" Arisa, followed by Hanajima, said coming up to Kyo.

"The damn new kid is…" Kyo stopped so he didn't sound like a jealous suitor…which is what he was.

"Strange. With the vibes I got from him…he could be dangerous" Hanajima said gravely. "People with lots of sadness and anger can do dangerous things…and Tohru is just sweet enough to fall victim"

_Just spaz enough, I think, _Kyo thought grimly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like, forever and I know it's really short! I was feeling lazy. Hopefully it hasn't been so long that you forgot what my story's about. I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger for once (actually it's because the computer has this weird timer thingy that's going to shut the computer down in…2 hours and 45 minutes. I'm thinking about starting a Vampire Game story, but I'm already sidetracked enough…oh well…Toodles!


	5. Unofficial Guide

It was second period, Language Arts. This was the only period where Tohru's best friends all had a class together without any of the other Sohma boys. With individual desks placed in boring rows of six, the three sat in an L shape near the back of the classroom.

"What a mornin huh?" Uo-Chan said, leaning back in her desk closing her eyes.

"That was quite a show that new transfer student put on" Hana-Chan said solemnly.

Tohru was still quite speechless, blushing at the memory of the recent incident involving the new student, _'Call me Hiroko'_. Tohru gave a timid glance at Hiroko who was talking to the teacher.

"So you okay Tohru?" Uo-Chan said, coming out of her revere.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine! Just…startled, that's all" Tohru tried to give a sunny smile to hide the embarrassment covering her face.

"You really shouldn't have let him do that though, although…" Uo-Chan gave a little laugh, "It's totally worth having him here if he'll make Kyo always look like such a moron, even though he is _anyway_" she gave a little roll of her eyes.

"I…W-well" Tohru stammered.

"No need to explain Tohru" Hana-Chan said calmly. "There's something about him, he's very powerful, and your sweet little waves didn't' stand a chance. Why, I'm sure his waves could easily overpower many others if he tried. I wonder…" Hana-Chan was thoughtful, _another set of unusual waves…interesting…_

"Okay class" the Language teacher called out, "Time for assigned seats"

This was met with incredulous protest, they were fine with their seats and were in no mood to give up their comfort and security just for the new transfer student.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not doing this just for our new transfer student, it's now a mandatory regulation so we have to" the teacher gave a helpless shrug. "But in any case, we _are_ going to have to incorporate our new student into our seating" the teacher glanced around for any signs of rebellion (classroom style), seeing none, he continued. "Now Honda-San, Dai-"

The transfer student interrupted him, "I don't go by that name" he said, "Just call me Hiroko"

"Oh, okay then, um…_Hiroko_, has brought it to my attention that you are his unofficial guide around the school, so I'll be placing you two together, at least for a while. Okay?" and without waiting to hear if she _did_ have any objections, he proceeded to tell everyone to get their stuff and stand while he assigned the seats.

Hiroko grabbed Tohru's arm and directed her towards the back of the room. Shocked from such brazen contact from the stranger _in public_, Tohru followed him diligently, to shocked to protest. After the two sat down in their seats (Tohru was sitting in the desk in front of Hiroko), Hiroko lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"You don't have a problem with this? Sitting in the back?" he asked, watching her curiously. "I took you for the kind of idiot who sits in the front of their classes, writing down every single thing the teacher says, but it looks like you're not all goody-goody" he grinned wolfishly, "Makes you much more interesting"

Tohru was surprised and couldn't think of anything to say. When she could finally tear her gaze from his, she glanced to her right where her two best friends' were sitting and saw them glaring daggers into the back of Hiroko's head.

Hiroko followed Tohru's gaze and saw her staring at the weird Yankee and the goth girl. He noticed their merciless eyes, _if looks could kill…_he thought slightly scared, staring at him relentlessly. Despite the sudden fear that replaced his teasing demeanor, he gave a little two-finger wave, and an innocent little smile, which would've looked more innocent (innocent at all) if he didn't show all of his teeth and had such an un-innocent gleam in his eyes. To his surprise, he saw the tall blonde one blush slightly, she give him an extra venomous glare and then turn around in her seat, still blushing.

Shrugging inwardly at the strange thing that just happened, he turned back to Tohru.

Hana-Chan took notice of all both things. Seeing Uo-Chan was a rare occurance, even rarer was the infamous 'Yankee' being shy. Usually Uo-Chan was loud and unspoken, if anyone messed with someone she cared about, she'd beat them into a pulp without so much as an explanation. But that wasn't the only thing that Hana-Chan took mental notice of. She also noticed in the beginning of class when Hiroko was correcting the teacher. He seemed to have a strange resentment to Daihiroko _'I don't go by that name'_. He had a smile when he said it, but his eyes were serious, a great contrast to his usually taunting demeanor. She also felt dark waves from him. She had never felt waves this dark from anyone but her brother. Hana-Chan took a mental note to keep watch of him, especially if he's going to be with our Tohru. _Strange things are dangerous, and something about him is very strange…_

XXXXXXXXXX

I know it's been a while, but after reading the wonderful reviews I got (and being incredibly bored), I decided that I _must_ update this…after two months. I wanted to smack myself in the head for neglecting this for so long. By now, all the people that _did _read it have forgotten. Fortunaltey, my chapters aren't that long so if they have to read the whole story again it won't be so bad. Well, off to play with my office friends in the library, they've been snacking on candy and I've been prisoner in the computer lab. So Toodles!


	6. Cellphones: The bearers of bad news

"Er…" Tohru sat rigidly tense with embarrassment—unsure of how to react or confront the situation she was in.

Behind her sat the new student Hiroko, who dreamily played with the tendrils of long brown hair belonging to the girl in front him—Tohru.

"Um…Hiroko…?" she asked shyly with an added _kun_.

"Yeah?" Hiroko replied uninterestedly as he continued to play with dangling strands of hair, "What's up?"

"Well…" Tohru looked around at the tittering classmates not so subtly watching them, "People are looking at us funny" she whispered with a blush.

"So?" he said carelessly as he shrugged his shoulders as he continued to twirl Tohru's hair on his slender fingers, "Not my fault that they don't have anything better to do than gossip" he blankly stared into Tohru's mass of brown locks, "But I guess we might as well give them something to talk about" he grinned mischievously as he gathered a fist-full of Tohru's hair and put it to his nose.

Hiroko inhaled deeply, fluttering his eyelashes rapidly as he goofy smile crossed his face, "I must say Tohru" he said loudly, the class began with intensely whisper with shock that he said her name as though he were a close acquaintance, "Your hair smells absolutely _wonderful_" he grinned like the little rascal that he was.

"The girls back in London don't have hair _nearly_ as nice as yours" he added with wide-eye sincerity, "In fact, I should take you back to London just to make them jealous" he raised a challenging eyebrow to the now violent whisperings of the class—inviting them to speculate on his actions.

"So what do you think?" Hiroko leaned over his desk and whispered much more quietly into Tohru's ear, "Can I steal you away to London?"

"Ummm…" Tohru was fastly turning darker shades of red, a new, darker, blush sprang across her cheeks every time she felt a little puff of his breath tickle her earlobe.

"I…don't think I could" Tohru said, she glanced around hoping for someone to save her. She was about to give up hope when she laid eyes on her two best friends, talking to each other and ignoring the commotion that the rest of the class was making.

"Besides!" she added brightly, "I couldn't just leave Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan" she glanced at her friends with gratitude.

"Hmmm…" Hiroko sat back in seat looking thoughtful, "That does pose a problem…"

XXXXX

"Omigosh, you won't believe this!" a girl cried as she read the message on her cellphone, she motioned to her friend, "It's says that…"

Kyo rolled his eyes in irritation, the voice of the girl in the seat next to him made it feel like his eardrums were being grated. Her shrill, perky voice made him just want to clamp his hands over his sensitive ears and pass out, be knocked unconscious—whatever, as long as he didn't have to listen to the incessant squealing.

"…that Hiroko kid? Are you sure?"

"Definitely" the annoying girl said with confidence.

"Who'da thunk?" the other girl said in shock, "I could've sworn that Tohru liked one of the Sohma boys or something"

"I know" the other girl said, nodding vehemently to her friend, "But that new kid is a total fox, I hear that the whole school is rooting for them"

Kyo's cat ears mentally swiveled at the mentioning of his newest rival and Tohru. His mile wide jealous streak could not be oppressed at the mention of those two together.

"What did that Hiroko bastard do to Tohru?" Kyo said suddenly to the girl next to him his eyes intense and murderous.

"Um…" the other girl shirked back—caught by her own mouth, "Hiroko-Kun…the new kid, just asked Tohru to go to London with him" the girl cowered when Kyo's murderous glare became even scarier. She quickly turned back to her friend, whispering about how scary it was when the Kyo Sohma was talking to her.

Kyo was seething.

His mind was clouding with rage and his thoughts only got more and more violent. The pencil in his hand broke with a sharp SNAP, sending tiny wood fragments into his hand. But he noticed none of this—in fact—the grip on his now broken pencil only got tighter.

How dare he! That bastard was messing with Tohru before—and he was still upset over the incident earlier this morning.

Kyo was jolted out of his reverie of fury by the quiet boop-boop-beep-bop-boop of his cellphone.

Earlier that week, Shigure (in another moment of insanity) had pushed cellphones on all of them. Quite literally actually—from the stairs.

Looking around to see if anyone was aware that his phone had gone off (and seeing that none had, or just hadn't cared) he quietly picked it up, opening it clumsily with a whispered hello.

"Hello? Kyo? Is that you?" a merry voice asked.

"Shigure? What the hell?! I'm at school you idiot! You should know that phones aren't allowed!" Kyo whispered violently.

"But this was important…" Kyo rolled his eyes, he could feel the saddened out through the phone. "Fine, but hurry it up, the teacher's not gonna be writing this math problem on the board for long"

Kyo huffed impatiently at the cry of delight from the other end.

"See, I told you that you need a cellphone, I mean…this is the age of technology and all. And Ayame always says—"

"I'm hanging up, go call Hatori and babble your nonsense to him" Kyo was about to press the button to hang up when he heard Shigure's tiny voice pleading not to hang up. With another huff of irritation, Kyo once again brought the phone discreetly to his ear.

"What?" he asked gruffly, "And this better be important…"

"Oh it is Kyon-Kichi, don't worry!" Shigure waited until Kyo had reached the optimum point of annoyance before continuing.

"So...have you heard about Tohru and Hiroko?" Shigure asked, Kyo groaned inwardly, he could practically feel Shigure leering at him through the phone.

"Yeah, some girls were talking about it next to—wait a minute! How do you know about it! I just heard it myself about a minute ago!"

Shigure 'tch' in disappointment, "You underestimate me once again Kyo, of course I found out!"

"But how?!" Kyo asked in confusion.

"Oh," Shigure said it as though it were obvious, "Well Yuki had left his phone here, and some Manabe boy texted it to me. Ingenious really, and I'm so happy! Maybe when Tohru goes to London with that boy she'll take me"

Kyo stared disbelievingly at the phone, Shigure was…just so Shigure.

"_One_, Tohru is not going to London with that new kid and _two_…why is this a reason to call me—during class?!"

"Well I just couldn't wait! Ayame's excited for Tohru too…Hatori's a little more conservative about it but…he always is"

"…You called Ayame and Hatori about this too?!"

"Why not?" Shigure asked like a little boy pretending not to be aware of what he just did was wrong.

"Whatever, I don't care" Kyo rolled is eyes and was about to snap the phone (yes it's a flip) when he hastily added, "Don't call me again".

"But Kyo—"

CLICK

"Hmpf" Shigure pursed his lips in dissatisfaction as he listened to the little jingle signaling that the conversation was over, and turned the phone off with a sigh.

_Then again…_

With a sly smile, Shigure turned the phone back on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lol, I think that it's hilarious (yes, I find my own death funny) that after about a year, I haven't updated this story. (Big smile) Wow…that was relatively painless, well less than I thought it would be. I was just going to completely neglect this story until I finished one of my other ones…but from a few reviews from ILiketospin got me motivated and feeling guilty. So from now on I won't be neglecting this story and I _will _ update. Well, gotta go! There's a thunderstorm and my power always goes out—and this one sounds like a doozy! Toodles.


	7. Third Story Sanctuary

Kyo glared at the clock as he impatiently tapped his foot along the ground. _Get a move on!_ He growled inwardly. He looked at the teacher trying to pass the time by actually listening for once. After about 7 seconds, Kyo gave up and went back to growling at the clock. He nearly banged his head repeatedly on his desk when he saw that there was a good 20 minutes left of class.

"I can't take this" he muttered before abruptly getting out of his seat and heading towards the door. With a scowl, Kyo harshly turned the knob and jerked the door open.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" the insignificant teacher (I mean really, do you guys really _care_ what the teacher's stupid name is?) asked Kyo in a condescending tone.

Kyo barely acknowledged the teacher before snarling, "My stomach hurts" and then slamming the door with a thunderous bang. The teacher, paralyzed by the intensity of the sudden dark aura of Kyo, gave no protest.

Kyo stormed down the hallway, frightening random students with his frightening countenance. In his blinded rage, he didn't really know what he intended to do exactly. Slowing down when he came to that realization, he sagged against a relatively empty hallway wall and placed his head in his hands.

_What am I doing? _

His fiery hair fell over his eyes and he made no attempt to remove it.

_What am I doing?_

He asked himself again. Unable to come up with a reasonable answer—a reason at all—he sank down even lower against the wall behind him until he was completely on the ground. What _did_ he exactly expect to do? It's not like he could just bust in Tohru's class all "NYPD" and clean that Hiroko kid's clock. Sure he may have envisioned sending Hiroko flying across the room while staring blankly at the clock in class a few times. But that's sure a heck of a lot different from actually _doing _it.

_Not that I _can't _do it. _

Kyo thought, protecting his pride. He knew that he was more than capable to beat the little squirt down to pulp. Even thought the 'little squirt' was the same height as himself—if not taller.

Looking around, Kyo searched for a working clock. Finding none (ones that worked anyway), Kyo got up and headed down the hall, but instead of walking back to class, Kyo headed in the opposite direction: towards Torhu's.

Walking with brisk steps, Kyo slyly peaked in the through the square-shaped plane of glass on the schools' door. His eyes darted around until they landed on Tohru who wasn't in her usual seat. Making a mental note to find out why later, Kyo's eyes narrowed when she saw that _he_ was sitting behind her. And that's not all that started to get Kyo angry, it was bad enough that arrogant punk was sitting behind her, but was worse was that she didn't seem to _mind. _

Kyo clenched his fists and silently slipped away from the door and continued walking down the hall. He kicked a nearby row of lockers, causing a resonating thud to echo throughout the empty hallway. Shoving his fists into his pockets angrily, Kyo stomped up the stairs and approached a DO NOT OPEN sign attached to a door. Kyo dismissed the sign as he had hundreds of times before, and strode through, pushing the door roughly.

This was his place of refuge, his sanctuary. The sun overhead shined, occasionally becoming shady as large fluffy clouds floated in front of it. Kyo looked down from his perch, watching the seemingly small parking lot with the even seemingly smaller cars parked in it, and looked beyond it. Yep, the third story roof was perfect.

Lying down, Kyo stretched out with an arm behind his head, absorbing the suns warm rays with closed eyes.

_I don't feel like going back to History. _Kyo thought, _It's gonna end soon anyway. _

At that moment, the shrill ringing of the bell was heard, signaling the change of class. The almost unison of the scraping of chairs and the opening of doors could be heard throughout the school as students began filing out into the hallways. The chatter soon cascaded into a thundering mesh of yells, hoots, and other indiscernible noises as students ambled to their classes, taking advantage of the five minutes to socialize before being herded back into a learning environment.

Fearing discovery, Kyo tensed when he heard students' plodding steps on the stairway near him. He laid there, his ears straining for any sign that someone was about to walk in on him and uncover his hide out.

The last few echoing steps resonated off the stairways' walls as the door closed with a heavy thud. The school's noises slowly simmered down to the sound of the doors of classes slamming shut, as they trap their hostages for another 55 minutes.

With the clouds hovering in front of the sun, Kyo opened his eyes and looking into the sky's endless blue, with clouds floating by prettily and smirked.

_I don't feel like going to Science either._

XXXXX

"Where could Kyo-Kun be?" Tohru worried aloud at their next class, "You don't think he's hurt do you?" her eyes widened with at the thought. Her class was devoid of Hiroko or any of the usual gang except for Yuki.

"I'm sure it's—_he's _fine" Yuki said quickly correcting himself for Tohru's sake. Although it wasn't uncommon for Kyo to skip classes, skipping during second was a little unusual, even for Kyo—who seemed to skip classes at the drop of a handkerchief.

"Do you think that he's in trouble?" Tohru simpered with overly large watery eyes.

Yuki considered it, a thoughtful aura emancipated around him. It wasn't _im_possible. Kyo was not the most level person that Yuki had ever met. Yuki recalled the numerous occasions of Kyo going off the deep end—temper wise. Punching things, kicking things, smashing and breaking, and his mouth could be just as equally destructive.

"Maybe" Yuki said, with a tilt of his head, "But I'm sure it's nothing major" he added. Most school incidents—and the people involved in them—usually ended up being referred to the vice principal. The VP being a person who believed that a nice big hug was necessary after every time a student decided to pour plastic explosive down a pencil sharpener, or that the cafeteria's creamed corn was better used in the soap dispenser; served as Kyo's single motivation for staying out of the vice principles' office and ultimately trouble—well big trouble anyway.

"So," Yuki said starting a new topic of conversation, "Where's the new student?" he asked motioning behind her.

"Oh, Hiroko-Kun?" Tohru asked, "He had woodshop" she answered.

_I'm afraid what will come of allowing _him_ with power tools, _Yuki thought dryly.

"So what do you think of him?" Yuki asked tilting his head to the side, his whole attention directed at Tohru.

"Well…" Tohru looked around nervously, "He's very…interesting" she said finally as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Yuki raised an eyebrow and Tohru quickly tried to put together an explanation.

"I know that's he's kind of strange, but he's actually pretty nice" Tohru recalled the hair incident in the previous period and tried not to flush, "He's…he's full of these odd ideas and sometimes says the most bizarre things" Tohru looked at Yuki and shrugged, "He's just interesting"

Before Yuki could reply, the teacher called the class to order, and the classroom chatter died.

Yuki sat straight in his desk, unlike the rest of his classmates who lay sprawled in various positions on top of their desks. Even Tohru struggled to stay awake, with one-minded determination; Tohru would shake herself and stare intently at the teacher and what she was saying. But then she would start blinking; the blinks would then become more frequent and longer lasting, until she sat swaying in her seat with eyes closed. Eventually, she would jerk awake and the whole cycle would start over again.

Unfazed (or just plain uncaring) the teacher continued to drone on and explain the differences of general relativity to equivalence property—both, which were equally boring.

The slamming of the door jolted everyone out of their slumber, and all sleepy eyes went towards door.

"Wha…" Tohru sleepily mumbled as she struggled to open her eyes.

Yuki quickly cut his gaze towards the door and frowned.

Kyo burst through the door, uniform slightly rumpled and with several twigs and leaves in his messy orange hair. He strode through the classroom headed towards his seat in the back of the classroom.

"And where were _you_?" the teacher asked in a nasally tone with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Stomach ache" Kyo replied with tonelessly as he walked through the row of desks. He stopped when he came to Tohru's, "We need to talk" he said coldly.

Tohru looked up at him in part shock and part fear, "But we can't just _leave_…" she protested lamely.

"After class" he said, and without waiting plopped himself down in his seat in the back of the classroom, waiting for class to end.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That wasn't a cliffy was it? I don't consider it a cliffy, since I didn't end it with some _"Omg! He did __**not**__ just say that" _dialogue. I might have attempted to make this longer but my cat is a serious haphazard to my typing, since he like's to go crazy behind the computer and god knows what he does to those wires back there. And that's not it! There was this random power surge so my computer wasn't working. Like, it wouldn't _turn on_. Well I obviously fixed it, and here you go! Sorry I haven't written in so long. I haven't updated any of my stories recently except for Rockstar. Everything else hasn't been updated in like, three months. Oh so many apologies, ((bows)) but please review, I'll try to update next time. Promise! Girl Scouts honor!...How many fingers was it again? Oh well, toodles!


	8. Embarrassed

Tohru tenatively awaited the moment the bell would ring, signaling the end of class. Her eyes glanced back and forth restlessly from the dry-erase board to the clock. Every tick of the second hand, seemed to echo in her ears—each one louder than the last.

_TICK TICK TICK_

Tohru discreetly peeped over her shoulder behind her.

"Eep!"

She quickly looked away and stared down at her desk. Kyo was sitting a few desks behind her, staring gaping holes in the back of her head. She released a quiet gasp, as her eyes widened in something like fear. The intensity of Kyo's gaze alarmed her, she rarely—if ever—had seen him so seriously.

"All right class" the teacher said as she finished up the last word on the board, "For homework tonight—"

_No, no, no, no, no…_ Tohru chanted rapidly in her head. She stared at the teacher hopefully, giving out the nights' homework meant…

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Finally! _Kyo's unusually serious demeanor was broken by a small grin as he looked at the teacher, _This means that class'll be over soon! And then… _His gaze drifted from the teacher, and downwards towards Tohru.

_RIIIIIIIIING_

Students quickly leapt out of their seats, and rushed towards the door. A couple other students milled around, taking their time, and doing some last minute chatting before making their way towards the door.

Tohru stood up unsurely from her desk, she dared not look behind her again. Biting her lip, she gathered her notebook in her arms, she could no longer hide at her desk.

She glanced up, and caught Yuki staring at her with a look of concern. Somewhat startled, Tohru opened her mouth to say something, but (for once) could not form words. She shrugged helplessly as she gave Yuki a pained look.

Yuki said nothing. He remained quiet and stoic—though a small frown intruded upon his face. Instead of holding Tohru's pleading gaze, Yuki turned his sight behind her—where a serious looking Kyo was approaching.

"Tohru"

Tohru cautiously turned towards the voice. Her eyes were wide with apprehension as she stared nervously into Kyo's unsmiling face.

Kyo opened his mouth to speak, when he saw Yuki eyeing him distastefully.

"Come on" he said gruffly as he reached for Tohru's arm and headed towards the classroom door.

Tohru nearly cringed expecting for his grip to be as rough as he looked, but was shocked by the tenderness of his grasp. She looked up with surprise at Kyo, but he did not return her gaze, his face was filled with determination for privacy.

"Uhm…" Tohru glanced behind her at Yuki, who remained impassive as ever. She looked back into the face of the determined Kyo, his hand was on the doorknob and her turned it.

"Come on" he repeated less seriously, and gave another little tug onto Tohru's arm. Unable to resist, Tohru was pulled into the hallway swimming with students, leaving Yuki alone back in the classroom.

The two struggled against the currents of traffic flow. Tohru huddled closely to Kyo—trying to prevent from being separated.

Eventually, the flow of students died down, as the last few echoing footsteps were followed by the banging of the cafeteria doors. The two stopped by a row of shabby lockers, and Kyo glanced around making sure of privacy.

"Kyo-Kun, what is it?" Tohru asked worriedly (isn't she always?), "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Um…" Kyo was silent for a moment as he tried to choose his words, "Look, I…" he gave a defeated sigh as he leaned against the wall, "I don't know…it's just…" he gave another sigh as he raked a frustrated hand through his fiery hair.

"Is this about Hiroko-Kun?" Tohru asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Kyo tried to retain a twitch at the name, instead his head jerked towards Torhu as his body tensed as he entered defensive mode.

"What makes you say that?" he asked as he attempted to force his body to relax. His eyebrow rose intimidatingly as he awaited Tohru's answer.

Torhu gave a warm smile which threw Kyo off, "Well it's obvious that you and Hiroko-Kun don't, er…" she bit her lip as she searched for the right word, "…don't get along too well" Kyo gave a snort, "So I figured…" she gave a shrug.

Kyo stared at her curiously for a moment or two more before looking at the cracks in the wall opposite him. Instead of denying it, Kyo gave a half shrug as his mouth unknowingly pulled into a slight frown.

"There's just something about that kid that doesn't feel right" Kyo said finally.

Tohru looked away guilitily, "I…I think so too" she said softly.

"_Oh…sorry" Hiroko, not looking very sorry. "My mom died too, I've gotten over it" and he shrugged to show his indifference._

Tohru slid her arms up over her arms as if fighting off the chills, "He's just…cold, and when he does smile…it doesn't reach his eyes. Hana-Chan used to be like that" Tohru recalled.

"So why are you always with him?" Kyo asked gingerly, trying to hide his jealousy.

Tohru's eyes flashed as she looked Kyo in his eyes, "I don't think that he was always like that" she said, "Something horrible must have happened…"

Kyo felt slightly guilty.

"He needs a friend" Tohru said, finishing her sentence with a bright smile, her eyes flashing with something different this time, "I know" she said nodding her head, "I was so lonely and miserable…I just need to stay by his side"

Kyo opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it.

"Well…I don't like it, but I get what you're saying" Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets, "Just…don't get too close, alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Thanks Kyo-Kun," Tohru flashed another smile, "And don't worry about me! I know I'll be fine cause I have Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan with me!"

"That's not very reassuring" Kyo muttered.

"And of course I have you and Yuki-Kun…" Tohru blushed slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Kyo, "So I know I'll be fine"

The two stood in the empty hallway in awkward silence.

"So, uh…" Kyo said after clearing his throat tensely.

"What?" Tohru turned to face Kyo.

"Er…" Kyo's face had turned an unsightly shade of crimson. Tohru's eyes widened as her eyes focused on Kyo's lips which were at level with her face.

Quickly backing up, Tohru was also blushing, "I'm…so sorry" she gushed, "I didn't realize I was that close…"

The two looked away from each other.

"Er…"

"Um…"

"Well…"

"Yeah I…"

The two looked at each other, and then quickly looked away from each other again.

"Hey…I think we should get to lunch, the others might start to worry" Kyo said, his face still burning.

Tohru gave a nervous laugh, "Um…yeah. Okay!"

While the air was still awkward between them, they walked towards the cafeteria doors, the dull roar getting louder with each step.

As Kyo pushed the double doors aside, Tohru followed him meekly, and the dim rumbling cascaded into a full blown blast of noise.

"Oh hey!" They heard someone shout.

"Good, they're here!" said another.

"Let's get it started!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((cowers)) OMG. I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Argh, but at least this chapter wasn't completely sucky…much. Lol, but rest assured I am not dead (Lord knows _**I**_ thought I was). But high school's been a betch. Trying to maintain my GPA while balancing my nonexistent social life is not easy as I thought. It's been over four months, but I'll try to do it more frequently (how many times have I said that already? XD). Thanks, and please review. Just wondering will still read this story after I've been neglecting it for so long. Toodles!


	9. Who the heck is Britney Spears?

Oh gosh

Ohmigod. OOOOOhmigod!! I think I'm updating!

And a little warning, this chapter is a bit nonsensical (well MORE so) so before you go "WTF is this crap?!" just try to get through this chapter, I can't seem to get past this for some reason…twitch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_RING _

_RING_

_RING_

_RI—_

"Hellloo!" a cheerful voice sang into the phone, "You have the honor of speaking to the one-and-only Ayame—genius of anything stylish and trendy!—to whom do I owe the honor?"

Shigure grinned into the phone, "Ayame, you sound positively radiant today"

A happy gasp was heard on the other end of the phone. "Shigure?! What a delight! Any more updates on Tohru and the Hiroko boy?" he asked excitedly. Mine, who was passing by (yeah, they're in the shop) Ayame, eyes' glowed, she too was eager to hear the latest news involving her favorite live dress-up doll.

"None yet" Shigure said, with a slight sigh of disappointment. Leaning back in his chair, Shigure inspected his nails before continuing to speak. _'Ink under my nails…how troublesome'_ he thought.

"I'm calling you for a different reason now" Shigure said with one of his infamous mischievous grins.

XXXXX

Kyo and Tohru froze as they entered the rowdy cafeteria. Both seemed stuck to the floor, paralyzed with terror and shock.

Tohru's eyes widened, "Wh…what's going on?" she stammered out. Her eyes darted nervously from side to side, seeing her fellow students grinning eagerly at her and Kyo.

Kyo's eyes also widened—in fear.

"No!" he yelled, as he turned to make a run for it. "There's no way in _hell _I am doing that again!" he dashed past the cafeteria doors they had just come through, but was promptly brought back by two other students, who grinned at him good-naturedly. Each one holding an arm, they escorted Kyo back to the front of the cafeteria.

In front of them…was a set.

XXXXX

"Mm-hmm…" Ayame made a little noise of approval as he nodded into his cell phone. His expression was quizzical for a moment, but then quickly transformed into one of delight.

"Ah Shigure, you're positively devilish!" Ayame squealed.

On the other side of the conversation, Shigure gave a small half-lidded grin as he leaned back into his chair, "It was nothing" he assured his friend and cousin, "I've taken care of all the preparations" he said, "the only thing left is if you will assist me"

Ayame's smile glinted with good-natured mischief, "Of course, of course" he said with a flip of his wrist, "I am completely at your service" he announced.

"And Mine is too!" Ayame's assistant exclaimed as she passed by with a roll of shimmery fabric. She saluted with one hand as she excitedly told that she would also readily make herself available for the plan.

Ayame relayed the message to Shigure, and then after a few last tidbits of conversation, Ayame closed his phone with a flip.

"Oooh Mine-san, this shall prove to be _most_ entertaining"

XXXXX

"No!" Kyo yelled! He struggled against his guards, but they didn't budge.

"Come on!" Kyo begged, he tried to appear weak and helpless, but it didn't work. The glare in his eye was too fierce, and what he had hoped would be a pitiful pout—turned out to be a rather menacing snarl.

His captors had flinched for a second, but their grip still held fast.

'_Fuck it' _Kyo thought. Turned out that he'd have to go with Plan B, and if that didn't work…

"Get the HELL offa' me!" Kyo yelled, as he tried to remove the seeming dead weights that were attached to each arm. He swung around wildly as he desperately tried to shake them off.

Another student made a motion as to come near him, but a ferocious growl from Kyo made him change his mind.

Kyo turned wild eyes back to his captors.

"Release me or I'll _kill_ you!" he said, his voice dripping with lethality (Holy crap…that's a real word?!).

As deadly serious as Kyo was, the two boys just laughed and thumped Kyo on the back in good humor.

Kyo gave another grunt of frustration. _'Looks like it's time for Plan B…'_

For a second he closed his eyes as he prepared himself. He _really _didn't want to do this.

"Look!" he announced suddenly. Even with the additional weight of another person, Kyo still managed to bring his arm up enough to point in a random direction.

The other students looked at him with renewed curiosity.

"Ohmigawd! It's Britney Spears!" Kyo cried with a look of faked euphoria.

"Did Kyo-kun just say 'ohmigawd'?" a student asked.

"What the heck?" another asked.

"Who's Britney Spears?" asked some oblivious kid.

Apparently, Britney Spears wasn't the sensation that she was in America here in Japan to Kyo's disappointment. Kyo had never been much of a People magazine person, and the only television he watched were action films.

Actually, Kyo himself didn't really have a clue who Britney Spears was.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi Kyo-kun!" Tohru greeted the cat with a smile, as Kyo sauntered inside the Shigure's home. Hands in his pockets, Kyo merely grunted in acknowledgment. He was about to (angstly) trek up the stairs to his room when something on the television caught Kyo's attention. _

_Tohru was seated (for once) comfortably on the living room __couch watching television. Kyo hesitated for a second before coming over to where Tohru was. _

"_What is this?" he asked. The bright and flashing images of some American girl getting out of a limo with a censorship to where her extremely short dress rose up over her uncovered privates, kept replaying on the screen. _

_Kyo continued to watch in confusion as the shot switched back to the anchor, __an__ unnaturally tanned woman with bleached blonde hair and blinding white teeth proceeded to elaborate the events that were happening. _

_Then the shot switched again, this time Britney spears was in her car and was being followed by what looked like an army of paparazzi. _

_In every clip __showed of this 'Britney Spears' there was screaming, hysteria, and just utter chaos. Swallowing his pride for the moment, Kyo asked Tohru as to the reason for such pandemonium over this person. _

_Tohru just shrugged __as she proceeded to watch. "That's why stars are stars__ she said simply, then her eyes glowed as she got a dreamy smile crossed her face. "I would love it if people would yell and go crazy every time they saw me…"_

_A strange expression crossed Kyo__'s face as he watched Tohru twirl around in circles, imagining herself as a celebrity. _

"…_at the grocery store…at the library…" Tohru sighed happily at the fantasy. _

_Ky__o merely shook his head, he didn't understand it, and he didn't think he ever would. _

_**End of Flashback**_

'_Crap, that didn't work' _Kyo thought with a bit of panic.

"Please guys!" he begged, Kyo was considering going into tears when a newcomer came into the cafeteria.

"No need to fret Kyon-kichi," a booming voice announced, "We are ready" and with a dramatic flourish of fabric he revealed something before continuing, "to begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh gosh! I feel so bad! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I can't believe how long I neglected this—ALL—of my stories. Crap, I bet no one remembers what's going on. Heck, _I_ had to reread my last chapter too xP. Well I hope that you aren't feeling too murderous with me. There are two reasons why I updated. One: **ILiketospin** who sent me this review in January, about…five months after I updated xD. Thanks to him/her, I had the beginning of my latest chapter; I had actually forgotten that I'd written it. And the second reason was because I was about to write a new story for Death Note (BOW to it's awesomeness!!) but…for reasons unknown to me, I couldn't bring myself to make up a plot with the one for this chapter still unfinished. Please review! Toodles!!


End file.
